The Missing Guardian
by aireborne
Summary: Bunnymund is missing, the Guardians can't decide who or how to save him. Jack sets off alone, without consent of the other Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! so this is my first fanfic ever! i hope you enjoy! depending on how many reviews i get will decide if i continue writing this particular story. please review!

* * *

Jack was strolling through the main floor of North's workshop. The yetis were rushing around, trying to finish the rest of the toys since Christmas Eve was only a few days away. Laying on one of the work benches was a forgotten wooden yo-yo that Jack picked up and idly attempted to play with it.

He was winding the string back up on the yo-yo when North burst in through the doors, letting a gust of wind and snow that seemed to dance around the winter spirit's head. Tooth flew in after him, and Sandy was on his heels.

The only one missing was Bunnymund, and his whereabouts were the reason for this gathering of the Guardians. North had received an urgent egg from Bunnymund's realm, reporting the destruction of most of the realm along with his disappearance. Together, they had to decide how to take action.

North pushed aside a mound of toys so that the remaining Guardians could gather around and get straight to business. North began the discussion, declaring that Bunnymund must be in Pitch's clutches, and no one disagreed. A year hadn't past since they had defeated Pitch, but the destruction of Bunnymund's realm revealed black dreamsand, and so Pitch was the obvious suspect. Then North went on to suggest that he and some of his yetis should be the ones to march down to Pitch's lair and rescue Bunnymund. This caused Tooth yell in protest, and Sandy began gesturing frantically and conjuring up his golden dreamsand. Jack just stood there, now having mastered the yo-yo, pulling the toy up and down, faster and faster.

North and Tooth continued to argue. Tooth suggested that it was too close to Christmas Eve for North to even think about leaving, and that she should go for Bunnymund. Sandy threw up dreamsand in front of the both of them, arguing that he should be the one to go, since his sand could conquer that of Pitch's.

Their arguing got louder and louder, no one even thought to ask Jack for his input. Instead he stood there with his yo-yo going faster and faster until the string snapped.

With the string snapped Jack's patience. He slammed his fist on the table, earning the attention of the others,

"Why do you all suggest you go at Pitch alone?" he yelled, "Last time it took all of us to defeat Pitch, and even though he may be weakened doesn't mean you can take him by yourself! Obviously he is stronger than you can think since he overpowered Bunnymund in his own home!"

And with that, Jack grabbed his staff which had been resting against the workbench, and flew out the door, startling Phil the yeti that was just walking into the workshop.

Jack could hear the other Guardians yelling after him to come back, but he didn't listen. Tooth and Sandy tried to follow him, but he sent a gust of wind strong enough to knock them off course, but not hurt them.

He headed towards the woods, where he knew the decaying frame of a bed sat above the entrance to Pitch's lair. If the others didn't agree to work with each other, then he would go without them. It's not like North or Tooth could follow, they had enough work in their own realms as it was, but hopefully Sandy wouldn't follow either. It wasn't that he didn't want their help; he just felt he needed to do this alone to prove himself to the others that he wouldn't mess up this time.

Jack landed a little ways from the entrance. Slowly, he walked towards it, feeling the snow crunch under his feet and the coldness bite into his skin. This wasn't the kind of cold he created and enjoyed, but the kind that a child feels when they wake up from a nightmare. He peered into the hole in the ground, and couldn't see the bottom, but _knew _that Bunnymund had to be there. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack landed softly and quietly at the bottom of the hole. The air down here was dense and cold and all the nerves in his body were screaming, telling him to run away. But Bunnymund was down here, so he started forward.

The tunnel led forward to a set of large doors that were hanging off their hinges. Jack peered into Pitch's lair, and was shocked. The place was empty, and looked like it hadn't been occupied since Pitch's destruction.

Cautiously, Jack pushed the door open a little further, and slid into the room silently. He began forward, picking his way through debris of broken wooden beams and rocks that haphazardly lay in his path, stopping in the center. He scanned the room, looking for anything that would give him clues as to where Bunnymund, and even Pitch, may be, when his eyes fell upon a furry lump in the corner.

Jack dashed over to the figure that seemed to be beneath a large rock that probably had tumbled from the ceiling of the cave.

"Bunnymund," he whispered, still on alert for traps, and almost hoping that this lifeless figure wasn't Bunnymund.

He poked the figure with his staff, but still no reaction. He walked around the boulder to where he believed the front of the creature lay, and gasped.

It was like a nightmare, as Pitch had probably orchestrated. It _was _Bunnymund that lay beneath the rock, crushed and hardly breathing, but yet, breathing. Jack wasn't too late yet, he still had a chance to save Bunnymund and rush out of here.

He began trying to hoist the rock off his fellow Guardian, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. A million questions rushed through his mind at once: Was he going to be okay? How was he going to get the unconscious bunny out of here? And where was Pitch?

Just one more shove, and Jack was about to have the boulder off his friend, when Bunnymund disappeared! The rock tumbled back down through the empty space, and crushed Jack's foot underneath. He cried out in pain and frustration, and his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you my friend?" a dark voice echoed through the cave, and seemed to vibrate within Jack's head. "Where are your other friends?"

Jack didn't give him the pleasure of answering. He could say that they were on their way, maybe scare him into believing that he was soon to be outmatched, but he was afraid his voice would shake and he would give himself away. Instead, he focused on freeing his foot, ignoring the voice and the pain.

"Poor little Jack, trying to be the hero again, and failing once more. Oh, what would Tooth say?"

The taunts continued, and Jack continued to struggle, finally freeing his foot. He stumbled back, a shot of pain shooting up his ankle that was definitely broken, his foot no doubt shattered. Any hope he had left of saving Bunnymund disappeared. But he couldn't give up, could he? If he went back to North's realm without Bunnymund, he would have failed once more. And how could he ever turn his back when Bunnymund needed his help?

Jack began to limp forward, using his staff as a crutch, not really certain of where he was going, but knowing he shouldn't stay here; getting captured as well wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to take your little bunny with you?" and just like that, Bunnymund appeared again, right in front of him. Jack was so startled, he nearly fell backwards. Jack could see even more blood mattered in his fur than before, but he was breathing, taking quick shallow breaths. One of his arms was bent at an unnatural angle, and his boomerangs were missing.

But what was Jack supposed to do? He had little hope of getting himself out, much less this giant mound of fur. Running out of options, Jack attempted to lift Bunnymund into a fireman's carry, and hobble out of the cave that way. Bunnymund moaned when Jack moved him, but at least he was alive. And Pitch hadn't shown himself yet, so maybe he was still too weak to fight face to face. If so, maybe Jack did have a chance of getting himself and Bunnymund out in one piece.

Just as Jack was getting Bunnymund situated on his shoulder, ignoring the pain in his foot, he disappeared again. Jack let out a huff of frustration; this was going to be even harder than he thought.

"Come now, Jack. I can't have you leaving just yet…"


	3. Chapter 3

thank you to everyone who continues to support my story! i think i have been pretty good about getting up the next updates, but i still have some homework left to do so the next update might not be up until tomorrow. keep reading, and keep reviewing!

* * *

Jack was losing his strength fast. One moment Bunnymund would appear, and he would rush over to his rescue, and almost make it, and he would disappear again. Running into the situation headlong wasn't going to solve the problem, Jack realized, and so the next time Bunnymund appeared, he hesitated.

"What's wrong, Jack? Are you getting tired?" the voice continued to reverberate across the cave's walls, the force almost felt like it would knock Jack right off his feet.

"Why don't you take a break? Rest a little." And Jack began to agree with him. He wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon, and surely the other Guardians were looking for him. He should just close his eyes and rest a little…

No. this was Pitch's doing. If he fell asleep now, he would be falling right into his claws. Pitch would be strongest in Jack's dreams, even if he was still weakened. Jack had to stay awake and find another way of getting Bunnymund out of here.

"Okay, _think_ Jack," he whispered to himself, his breath swirling around his head and staff. "Every time I get close to Bunnymund, he disappears, so maybe if I keep my distance, I can get him out of here. But how?"

Jack started glancing around the cave, looking for something, anything he could use to move Bunnymund who had disappeared, and reappeared across the room. Then it hit him, his staff! Duh! He was the winter spirit; he could summon any snow or winds he wanted. Pitch must be messing with his mind more than he thought, clouding his thinking.

Jack moved into his defensive position, pointing his staff at Bunnymund who was crumpled in the corner farthest from the tunnel Jack had come in. he then summoned a gentle winter breeze, not wanting to jostle Bunnymund too much in case he was more injured that Jack could see.

At first, the winds weren't strong enough, but Jack used more force, and Bunnymund began to slide across the floor! It grew quiet in the cave, and Jack realized that Pitch had stopped talking. But he didn't focus too much on the matter, now that he had another task at hand.

Painfully slow, Bunnymund moved across the floor, getting closer and closer to the exit, and he wasn't disappearing. He took that as a good sign, but Jack's power was slowly draining, and he was growing weaker and weaker, the pain in his foot only distracting him from what he needed to do. Yet he kept going, and eventually, he got Bunnymund through the broken door.

Just as he was about to follow, the doors slammed shut, locking Jack in. In a moment of panic, Jack used all his remaining energy to summon a large gust of wind to knock down the doors, but they wouldn't budge. Jack crumpled to his knees, and fell into a pile of snow at the base of the door. He was completely exhausted, but at least Bunnymund was outside of the cave.

Now to get outside himself. Obviously these doors weren't going to open, but maybe there was another exit. Jack tried lifting himself up, but he was completely drained. He collapsed down once more, and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

"That's right Jack, sleep." The voice returned, but this time it gave Jack comfort, and he solemnly agreed to its request. He fell into the snow, and closed his eyes, sleep washing over him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Darkness closed all around him. It engulfed him, swallowed him whole, and above all else, made him cold. The darkness continued to press in on him, the coldness growing until it burned his skin, and looking down on him was the moon._

Jack jerked awake, and found himself sitting in the middle of the ice of his pond. Pitch was nowhere in sight, but neither was Bunnymund. It was all a dream? How could it be, it all felt so real.

He tried to stand up, but the pain in his foot caused him to plop back down on the ice. It couldn't have been a dream then, otherwise he wouldn't have hurt his foot. Summoning the winds, he used them to stand up, and awkwardly hobble over with his staff to a branch that was lying on the ice. He broke it in half and used it to brace his foot so it would set right.

With his foot and ankle secured, he jumped into the air and felt the wind catch him, a comforting sensation. He willed it to take him in the direction of Bunnymund's realm. Maybe there he could find Bunnymund, or at least some answers.

Upon his arrival, he set himself down gently, as to not hurt his foot, and gazed around in wonder. Bunnymund's place looked exactly as it should, not a spring flower or egg out of place. This can't be right, he thought to himself. When Bunnymund first went missing, Tooth had found his realm completely destroyed.

_Don't be so shocked, Jack_

It was Pitch's voice, but instead of it bouncing off the walls, it seemed to be in Jack's head. It's sudden appearance shocked Jack that he rocked backwards. Quickly regaining his balance, he pulled his staff into defense position, turning in a slow circle, looking for the danger.

_Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not actually here_

Jack spun around once more, looking for the source of the voice, but to no prevail. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, how could he fight someone that wasn't there?

_And you're not here, either_

Jack froze, how could he not be here? He could feel the crunch of the frosted-over grass beneath his feet, and smell the spring flowers. Pitch must be trying to scare him. Jack needed to focus, or he could fall further into his trap yet.

"Of course I'm here," Jack called back, but he could feel that familiar feeling of coldness creeping up his spine, a spot of warm breath on his neck. His eyes grew heavy once more, threatening to make him fall asleep…

But he wouldn't allow it. If this wasn't actually Bunnymund's realm, then he was still out there and probably still hurt.

_Don't fight it Jack, you know you can't win_

"Try me," he said, through gritted teeth.

_Alright, would you really like to see where you really are?_

And just like that, Bunnymund's realm changed from its glorious beauty to destruction and terror. All the flowers were dead, the sun no longer shone warmly on the grassy hills, and the darkness and moving shadows were everywhere. Pitch's black dreamsand was strewn all over, as if Bunnymund had to battle Pitch's forces. However, by the looks of the broken egg shells strewn about, it seems as though Bunnymund was greatly outnumbered.

The wind blew, ruffling Jack's hair, but this wasn't the kind of wind he was used to, the kind he could summon. This wind was almost murky, far from Jack's control. A dark mist gathered at the edges of the shadows, and began creeping slowly, almost lazily, towards Jack. He quickly backed away, stumbling over stones, until he reached the middle of the clearing, completely trapped.

He tried to summon his own winds, to carry himself away to safety, but he didn't seem to have the strength anymore. With each passing moment, the mist got closer, and his strength seemed to be leaking away with the remaining light. It was growing colder and colder, nothing was under his control anymore.

He fell to his knees and could not get back up. The mist reached him and scorched his skin. He closed his eyes shut with fear, and was lost again into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long to post! i got distracted with baking Christmas cookies with my family. and then i started to watch the news. i know it doesn't mean much, but this chapter is dedicated to all the young children who lost their lives yesterday in a shooting at their elementary school, as well as their poor brothers, sisters, moms, and dads, who now have to spend the holiday season without them. 3

please review

* * *

When he next woke up, he was in the snow dusted woods in North's realm. Not knowing what else to do, Jack picked up his staff that was at his side, and started to trudge down to the workshop that he could see through the trees.

When he got to the clearing, he felt as if his heart had stopped. Pitch wasn't going to waste time on any illusions this round, or maybe that is just what he was doing. Standing before him was a smoldering wreck.

Jack gradually made his way into the building, wary of structural damage and all the debris that lay at his feet. Strewn across the floor were half-made toys, broken cookies, and piles and piles of the black dreamsand. North was nowhere in sight, and neither were his yetis or elves. Was it possible that they made it out in time? Or could this be another ploy of Pitch's?

Jack turned to walk out, and noticed a small baby doll lying at his feet that seemed untouched. He bent down to pick it up, and accidentally frosted it over. He was so shocked at his slip up that he dropped the doll and it shattered into a million pieces, lost among the other rubble.

_See, Jack? We aren't much different, you and me. _

He wanted to yell back, but refused to play into his hands. If this was a nightmare, and hopefully it was, then he had to be careful about how much he allows Pitch to know. Pitch, knowing what emotions he was feeling strongest at the moment, could play to them and really get inside Jack.

Jack continued picking his way through to leave the way he came, when the same shadows began to creep up and churn around him. Not wanting to get lost in Pitch's embrace again, Jack leapt into the air, attempting to fly out of the workshop.

However, this didn't seem to be in accordance with Pitch's plans for him. The wind indeed caught him, but it wasn't the wind that usually greets Jack. This wind was wild and fierce, like a storm, and refused to listen to Jack's commands. He tried to call out, to whom he wasn't sure. As the wind swept him up there was such a deafening roaring in his ears that almost made him fall unconscious.

The air cracked with electricity that made his hair stand on end, and just before the darkness consumed him, he thought he heard the echo of a distant laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

i know, this is a really shot and unsatisfying chapter, even for me. but i promise within the next few days, or even hours, Pitch's plan will be revealed! stay tuned, and continue reviewing!

* * *

The storm was brutal. It carried Jack across the land, twisting and turning, throwing him about. It was hard for him to catch his breath, and he was traveling so fast it made him dizzy.

When he landed, he was grateful for the ground beneath his feet and the air filling his lungs. When he looked up, he wasn't so appreciative anymore.

The wind had dumped him in Tooth's realm. The ever present black dreamsand was everywhere, coating the destruction with an awe-inspiring glow. The baby teeth and Tooth herself were all missing, and the rows of teeth were strewn everywhere. The containers that contained the memories cracked and bent. An eerie silence filled the hall, and Jack ached to get out.

"What do you want from me?" he yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness in his moment of desperation. "Why are you showing me this?" his voice cracked, but he refused to allow a tear roll down his cheek. He would not show Pitch just how much he was affecting him.

But Pitch would not answer. Jack was left alone in his desperation, not even his enemy was there to tell him he wasn't utterly alone. He turned his back on the scene and began to walk out, not wanting to see anymore and not knowing what to do.

His staff dragged along the ground behind him, the wind rustled his snow-white hair. He couldn't trust traveling by wind anymore, and even if he could, he didn't know where he would go. Shadows seemed to bend towards the winter spirit, but he took no notice. Exhaustion flooded his body, but he refused to give in. It was an act of final defiance. If Pitch would not answer his calls, he would not fall to his will.

The wind began to pick up once more, leaves blew in wild circles along the ground around his feet, but Jack continued to walk. He could hear in the distance the clop of hooves, the neighing of horses, but he was too far gone to care.

_Come now, Jack. Don't be like that. You will be with your Guardian friends soon enough._

When the darkness came again, he welcomed it like an old friend. Its familiarity comforting, its emptiness enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

and this makes three updates today, wow i'm on a roll! hope you enjoy! keep reviewing!

* * *

He wasn't sure what to expect when he woke up, but certainly not this.

He laid at the base of the breathtaking statue that he had accidently created with Pitch, the last time he faced him alone. It stood looming over him, it dark ice piers filled with black dreamsand twisting into the sky in a gorgeous, but ominous spectacle.

He tried to stand up, but his limbs felt like lead, every nerve in his body screamed at him to stop moving, to just lay there for all of eternity, to stop this unforgiving struggle. Most children still didn't even believe in him, what would they know or care if he disappeared. The other Guardians could protect them; after all they managed without Jack for 300 years.

_Is that it, Jack? You have come all this way, seen all this destruction, just to fail now? How pathetic._

The voice echoed off the sculpture that immortalized one of Jack's greatest failures, it seemed to slap Jack in the face, jarring him awake.

"And what, and what if I do?" he called back, although his voice was hardly more than a whisper. Pitch seemed to hear, or at least understand, because his cackle filled the air, made Jack's hair stand on end.

And then there he stood. Pitch's cloak seemed to be darkness itself, no light seemed to touch it. His yellow eyes protruded from the darkness that swelled around him, overwhelming the icy air. He stared down at the defeated Guardian, a wicked sneer curling back his lips.

"Last time I tried to regain my power and glory, I underestimated how far the Man in the Moon would go to stop me," he said, his voice inching its way into Jack's mind, making him shudder. "This time, I came up with a different strategy. Instead of attacking the children head-on for power, I'll outright attack those who protect them."

Slowly, Pitch strolled over to Jack; his steps didn't crunch the snow, but instead seemed to float over it, leaving no trace. "Oh, getting the others was the easy part. Their realms hold their power, so attack their realms, and they lose their strength, and their power."

By now, Pitch was standing over Jack, and Jack starred into his cold yellow eyes. He refused to flinch, or look away. If this was to be his final stand, he would go out fighting, or at least without giving into the fear that radiated from Pitch's form.

"But you, you are a different case. Your power doesn't rest in your realm, but in your staff." And that's when Jack realized he was unarmed. How could he have been so oblivious to its disappearance? With his staff was gone, he was completely defenseless. His face must've betrayed his sudden realization, for Pitch laughed.

Pitch reached into a shadow, and pulled from its depths the long, slender wood that curved at the top. "Yes, Jack. To get to you, I need _this_." And just like when they met and created the wonder that rose up behind Jack, Pitch took the staff and broke it over his knee for a second time.

All at once, Jack doubled over as pain swelled inside him. His vision went red, and he felt as if his own life had been snapped in two. He fell to his knees, his breaths coming in quick gasps. And as if the pain weren't enough, Pitch kicked him in the ribs, and he heard a sickening crack.

"And I won't let you get in the way this time." With each word, he sent another blow to Jack, striking out at his ribs, his legs and arms, even his head. He tried to defend himself, but Pitch continued to strike out at him. Blood trickled into his mouth from a bloody nose, but he would not give in to fear.

He wanted to give up so much. Just to lie down into the cold, welcoming snow and sleep forever.

Visions of the wrecked realms flashed before him, and the same darkness began to seep into his vision. But these visions of the destruction, designed by Pitch to discourage him, only empowered him. His fellow Guardians went out fighting, and so would he.

He staggered to his feet, and Pitch's grin widened. However, Pitch didn't expect the half conscious Guardian before him to leap out and clutch on to his throat. Pitch sucked in a gasp of surprise as Jack clung on with one arm, and struck out with the other.

Jack felt the satisfying crack of Pitch's nose under his fist, and could no longer tell if the blood on his arms and face was his or Pitch's. It didn't matter. He struck out wildly, but the darkness was closing in faster than before. Pitch fell down into a snow drift, and managed to roll so that Jack was underneath him. He lifted Jack up by the shoulders, and smashed his head into their beautiful ice sculpture.

The darkness consumed Jack's consciousness, and his body went limp.

* * *

and so pitch reveals his plan! stay tuned for the next update, it should be soon! keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

sorry it took long to update. almost done with the story, hope you stay with it till the end! thanks for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

Jack was becoming uncomfortably familiar with passing out and waking up in strange places. The next time he woke up, he was hesitant to open his eyes, for he was afraid of what he might find. His body ached all over, especially his head that was now resting on some firm, uneven surface.

He could hear voices in the distance, but couldn't tell what direction they were coming from or what they were saying. Finally, he opened his eyes.

He was staring up at stalactites that decorated the ceiling. The ceiling itself was so high that it disappeared into darkness. Slowly, aware of his injuries, he sat up. His ribs ached, his head throbbed, and his left leg was bent out at the wrong angle, but Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

Jack could now sort of pinpoint where the voices were coming from, directly ahead in shadow along the wall of the cave. He sat there for a minute, pondering if he should go over and see what it is, but was frightened by what he might find. Eventually, deciding that staying put wasn't going to help anyone, he leaned forward on his hands, and started the slow and painful process of dragging himself forward.

By now the voices had stopped, the only sound was of Jack dragging his leg across the uneven ground, and grunts of effort and pain. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, unsure of what was in the darkness.

Jack could now begin to make out some shapes along the wall, and they didn't seem to be jumping out an attacking him, so he took that as a good sign.

"Frostbite?"

Jack's heart leaped with delight, a familiar voice in all this darkness was calling his name.

"Jack? Is it really you?" he could hear the worry, but also the surprise and joy in Tooth's voice when she called his name.

"Yeah, it's me," he said before coughs racked his entire body, causing him to shudder under their pressure, pain blossoming in his leg and chest.

Then silence once more. Why didn't they step out of the darkness to help him? Were they really there, or was this another trick by Pitch?

There was only one way to find out. Slowly, Jack resumed his task of dragging himself forward, to where two forms rested along the wall, Bunnymund and Tooth. It was really them!

"Oh, Jack! What happened to you?" Tooth reached forward to assist him, but was stopped short by golden shackles that held her to the cavern wall.

"I'm fine, really," he said, hoping his rasping voice wouldn't give him away. In such a situation, he couldn't let Tooth get distracted by him, Pitch could be here at any moment. "What happened to you guys?"

Bunnymund went on to explain how after Jack had disappeared to look for him, the others, simultaneously, were attacked by Pitch's forces. The mere fact that Pitch could overpower them all at once was overwhelming. Bunnymund and Tooth were captured by Pitch, but what had happened to North and Sandy was still unknown.

While Bunnymund was relaying these events, Tooth was doing her best to help with Jack's injuries. She ripped cloth from Jack's hoodie to create makeshift bandages, but had nothing to set his broken leg with.

When Bunnymund was done with his tale, they asked about what had happened to Jack. He told as much as he had to, mostly Pitch's plan for them. Jack felt humiliated for running off the way he did, if he had stayed he could've helped to fend of Pitch's attack.

"What I don't understand," said Bunnymund, "Is why Pitch performed such theatrics for ya, frostbite."

"I think it's because my powers aren't based in my realm," Jack replied, comprehension dawning on him. Jack's realm hadn't been created in the same manner as the other Guardians. His was born from his final moments of fear, cold, and darkness. His realm wasn't a building like the North's workshop or Tooth's palace, or an underground fortress like Bunnymund's; it was just a pond really. To get to Jack, he broke his staff, the center of his power, and discourage any hope. To get to the others, Pitch just had to capture them.

"Well the plan isn't the issue anymore," Tooth interjected.

"She's right," Bunnymund said, "We need to get out of here, regroup with the others, and make a plan for facing Pitch from there."

"Then let's get to work," Jack said, attempting to stand, but a wave of nausea washed over him, making his vision go red.

"I don't think so little buggah," Bunnymund said, pushing him back down. "You aren't going anywhere till you at least get your staff back."

"Fine," Jack said with a huff, "Then let's start there."

The three of them went to work devising a plan. Jack had to admit, having a definite goal and friends to accomplish it with gave him the energy he needed to move forward.

* * *

This story, and my other one are almost finished. I have a couple ideas for future stories, but could use your help with prompt ideas. if you have any suggestions, or have any other reason to contact me, try this email:

thanks so much, i look forward to your emails!


	9. Chapter 9

this may be the only update for today, i still have lots of homework to finish before winter break ends. good news is that there is one, maybe two chapters left of this story, and after that i will be starting something new!

if you have any prompt ideas, or anything else to say, email me at

thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Since the three of them had been in the cave cell, no one had heard from Pitch. No one knew if he was watching their every move, or more preoccupied with something else. They had to form their plan without knowing the whereabouts of their enemy, or even where they were. This was going to be more difficult than Jack thought.

Getting right down to business, Jack used what ice power he had left without his staff to freeze the golden shackles that held Bunnymund and Tooth in place. Once frozen over, they yanked themselves free, ice shattering and chains rattling. Hopefully, Pitch didn't hear a sound.

Bunnymund then bent down, and draped Jack's arm around his shoulder so it would be easier for him to walk. Even the process of moving so much made Jack's head spin, but he didn't say anything. Gradually and cautiously they walked down the corridor to where Jack first woke up. The only sign that Jack had ever been there was a small pool of blood that made Jack flinch, and Tooth gasp.

"Just keep moving," Jack said, hardly able to look at the blood himself. He hadn't been honest to the others about the full extent of his injuries.

The farther down the cavern corridor they got, the more they realized that they were never in a cell at all. Pitch just chained them up, and left Jack to rot, thinking they could never possibly escape. The thought lifted the Guardians' spirits; maybe they could get out after all.

The corridor continued to stretch before them in a never ending twisting tunnel. The Guardians never spoke a word, but instead left each other alone in their own thoughts. They stopped twice to allow Jack to rest and for Bunnymund to massage the shoulder Jack was unrelentingly leaning on.

Eventually, they stood facing a pair of large oak doors that blocked their path. Tooth tested the door handle, and found it unlocked. Warily, she tugged the door open and peaked inside. They had found the main cavern of Pitch's realm that contained the globe with the lights of the believing children illuminating the cavern. Tooth forced the door open wider so that Bunnymund and Jack could make it through.

Just as Bunnymund was about to set Jack down to rest a little more, a nightmare shot down from the darkness above and swept Tooth into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

last chapter! there may be a short epilogue afterward, but i'm not sure yet.

* * *

Jack's mind was feeling sluggish; there were too many things to focus on.

When Tooth was swept up into the air, a million other things happened at once. Other nightmares swept down, attempting to carry off the other two Guardians, but Bunnymund was too heavy, and he grabbed Jack to prevent him from being carried away as well.

"Tooth!" someone yelled, but it wasn't Jack or Bunnymund, in fact, it sounded like North. Jack, still being held onto by Bunnymund, looked around anxiously for where Tooth was, and where North could be. Then he spotted them. In the opposite side of the cavern, North and Sandy stood back to back, swords and dreamsand whips drawn, fending off nightmares and other dark creatures. Tooth was somewhere up near the stalactites, fighting a battle of her own.

Jack and Bunnymund were soon surrounded by nightmares of their own. Dark dreamsand flew around in chaotic swirls, obstructing their vision and drawing light out of the room. They tried their best to fend off the nightmares, but Jack was still hurt and without his staff.

"Jack, Jack mate, look behind the globe," Bunnymund called back while slashing another nightmare to dust with his boomerangs.

"What? Where?"

"By the globe! Is that your staff?"

Sure enough, lying on the pedestal that held up the globe were two pieces of broken, curved wood. Jack had to get to it; if he had his powers he would be more effective in defeating the nightmares. But how could he make it over there? Nightmares filled the cavern, and were sure to overcome him and Bunnymund if they separated forces.

"Frostbite, go, I got this."

"You're sure?"

"Go!"

Jack backed up to the wall to use it support, his leg useless. As he limped against the wall, nightmares swooped down near him, but didn't attack or lift him up into the darkness above. Ultimately, he made it to the globe without a scratch, the nightmares ignored his approach. He reached over to pick up the remains of his staff, and something spoke.

_It won't be that easy, Jack._

The sudden appearance of the voice rocked him, he spun around to look for the source, but nothing was there. He turned back, grabbing his staff before Pitch could play anymore tricks.

_Who would you like to see disappear first?_

He ignored the voice; he had other tasks at hand. Jack lifted the pieces of the staff, fitting them together, focusing hard on healing the rift…

_What about Tooth, hmm? Ladies first-_

Then there was an ear-splitting scream, a colorful figure came crashing to the ground. But Jack couldn't focus on that, he had to fix his staff.

_What about North next?_

He could hear swords crashing to the ground, and more screams filled his mind, bouncing off the walls, shattering his heart. Pitch didn't want Jack to focus, but he _had_ to fix his staff. He tried harder and harder, but the pieces refused to mend themselves.

_And now Bunnymund._

More heart-wrenching screaming, tearing through the air, but Jack had to block it all out. He has to focus, he can't let Pitch win.

_And finally…_

Golden dust burst into the air, swirling around and mixing with the black dreamsand that coated everything.

_The Sand Man._

Tears streaked down Jack's cheeks. They were so close. They were all here, they were going to win. He shut his eyes tight and focused all his pain, all his feelings of loss, and all his anger on mending his staff. There was a flash of blue light, he opened his eyes, and his staff was whole again.

Nightmares circled around overhead anxiously, waiting for commands from their master. Jack didn't hesitate; he put his remaining energy into his last attempt at victory.

He took his staff and slammed it against the floor, ice spreading out in all directions on the floor, and snow bursting from the top. Wind washed all the dreamsand, both black and golden, away to oblivion. Stalactites fell to the ground and shattered, the pieces stinging Jack's skin.

Jack sank to his knees from exhaustion or despair, he wasn't sure which anymore. His hands tightened on his staff, glad that it was restored, but he was too late. Silence settled over the cavern, the nightmares disappearing along with the other Guardians.

_Until next time, Jack._

His eyes snapped open; he would find the source of the voice. All he wanted to do now was to take out his anger on Pitch, to defeat him once and for all.

But it wasn't Pitch that now stood in front of him, smiling down. It was Sandy; his warm glow filling the cavern, restoring hope in the young winter spirit. Then, one by one the others stepped out of the darkness.

Bunnymund, North, Tooth, they were all there. A little worse for wear, but otherwise alright. Cautiously, Jack stood up, using his staff as support. He still wasn't entirely certain that this was another trick of Pitch's.

"You did it, Jack," Tooth whispered, happiness filled her eyes, and she ran over and hugged him.

"I, I did." He replied, slowly bringing his hands down to embrace his friend. He did do it. This was it. It's over, Pitch was defeated, and his fellow Guardians were here.

Sandy and North moved in to join in the hug, and North pulled an embarrassed and reluctant Pooka in to join them.

* * *

thank you to everyone's continued support for this story. it was my first fanfic ever, and you guys have given me the inspiration to continue writing. i cant thank you guys enough. stay tuned for more of my stories!

also, i need some inspiration. if you have any prompt ideas, email me at:

airborne . fanfiction gmail . com

of course, that email address is without the spaces


	11. Epilogue

"Watch out!" Jack yelled as he flew through North's workshop, trailing ice and snow everywhere, knocking Phil the yeti to the ground and scrambling the elves. "Sorry!"

He swooped down; his leg cast just barely missing the table as he grabbed another handful of Christmas cookies fresh from the oven.

It had been weeks since Pitch's defeat, and now that Jack was no longer bedridden, it was hard to keep him in one place. Bunnymund refused to allow him to stay at his realm, after the _accident_, and Sandy and Tooth were too busy in their own to pay attention to the chaotic winter spirit.

And North didn't mind having Jack around, as long as he stayed out of the cookie supply…

The other Guardians were still a little uncertain as to how Jack defeated Pitch, but he knew. Just like the Guardians, Pitch's power was drawn from his realm, so when Jack created the unexpected snow storm, Pitch's power was diminished. The best part was when the other Guardians returned to their realms that had been destroyed, they found them renewed, only with a cover of frost on top, (this little fact threw Bunnymund into hysterics).

Now that Jack had his staff back, he was unstoppable. The children of the world better be prepared for an adventurous winter, because the winter spirit wasn't going to hold anything back.

* * *

just wanted to thank you all again for such great support for my first of many fanfictions. stay tuned to see where my imagination takes me!

and continue emailing prompts to

airborne . fanfiction gmail . com

(without the spaces in between)


End file.
